When a person spends a long period of time on a chair, coccygodinia is likely to occur. Coccygodinia is a pain in the coccyx or tailbone at the end of the lumbar.
Also a person with hemorrhoids has difficulty in maintaining a posture for a long time while sitting.
The utility patent No. 20-0260631, “seat apparatus with a gap” was previously submitted and registered as a device to relieve the pain from people with such symptoms.
In this utility patent, the seat is designed in a way that a user can adjust the gap between a separated set of base units.
Although the gap is adjusted through a gear mechanism attached underneath the seat, this mechanism presents certain inconveniences.
The gap spacing is restricted and can be adjusted by the first and the second fixation holes.
Therefore, the spacing can only be adjusted in steps making minute adjustment not possible.
The user must unlock and relock the mechanism after each adjustment of the space, and must rise from the chair to do that.